Don't Cha
by Golden Snowflake
Summary: Knux is bored one day when he gets an unexpected visit. Major character bashing! tee hee hee...


Okay. I was looking over all the stuff on my laptop to see if there was anything good enough to publish. Look what I found! Tell me if you like it!

* * *

A warm breeze whispered through the grass as sunlight shone down over a mountain suspended in the sky better known as Angel Island. Directly in the center of it rose a huge stone formation, a thick granite tower that flattened off at the top. The clouds parted just long enough for a trickle of light to reach the object that made its residence at the top: a giant glistening gem. It floated above the rock, spinning slowly of its own accord; watched by a single soul who was bound to it by deep - reaching roots from centuries before.

Knuckles sighed. Between the endless pacing and the sitting on top of the Emerald, being bestowed with the duty of eternally guarding a floating rock could get pretty boring. At the moment he happened to be standing in front of it; arms crossed and tapping his foot. He jerked his head, flipping his long red dreadlocks over his shoulder and sighing impatiently. His amethyst eyes were narrowed in the scowl that was usually slapped on his face. A butterfly flitted cheerfully by, as if to taunt him with its oblivious cheer. His eyes wandered after it as he enviously imagined the happiness that kind of freedom could bring. He finally turned around and stepped in front of it. The tiny creature stayed where it was for a minute, beating its wings rhythmically before landing on his nose. He frowned at it.

"I'M BORED!!!" he screamed. The butterfly flew away.

"Imagine that, Knuckles the echidna. Bored."

The guardian spun around, his eyes wide in horror. Sitting atop the Emerald, stretched lavishly out with a smirk on her lips, sat the treasure hunter Rouge. Her black, leathery wings flapped lazily in the breeze as she stretched her gloved fingers over the glassy surface of the jewel.

"Rouge?!" He glared at the girl in disgust, all too used to her almost weekly intrusions. "What are you doing? Get off the Master Emerald!"

She rolled onto her stomach, blinking at him cutely. "Why?"

He bared his teeth and pointed a fist as her. "Because I said so, that's why!"

The hunter stared thoughtfully off into the distance, crossing her arms and resting her head in them. "Um… nope."

Growling, he took a step forward. "Don't make me come up there."

"Ooh. I'm so scared." She stared at him through half - closed eyes.

"Rouge!" The echidna took a step forward, fist still aimed in her direction. "I'm giving you 'til five!"

She nodded, rolling onto her back. "Okie dokie."

"One!"

She sighed.

"Two!"

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Three!"

She blinked in pleasant surprise as a butterfly - the one from before - fluttered over her head.

"Four!"

"So how's Julie - Su?"

"Fi- what?!" Knux blinked indignantly.

"I said, how's Julie - Su? Your girlfriend?"

"Uh- she's fine." The boy responded, a blank look on his face. "Hey, don't change the subject!"

The bat slowly crossed her legs and shrugged. "Sorry." The butterfly gently landed on the point of her left ear as she added, "Why do you like her, anyway?"

"Wh- Rouge, we've been over this before!"

She twitched her ear and the butterfly flew off for a moment before landing again. _"Why _then?"

"Rouge, I'm not telling you this again. Is that why you came here?!" His voice expressed more irritation with every word.

The girl shook her head before she gave a long stretch, elegantly arching her back in a catlike manner. "Well, you never seem to have a good answer. You always dance around the question."

The echidna frowned even more, his face getting red. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

She smiled smugly. "Then what's your reason? Her nasty attitude?"

"Um-"

"Her manly voice?"

"I-"

"Her tacky sense of style?"

"Well-"

"Or maybe you just like iridescent pink."

The echidna closed his mouth and blinked. Rouge began to hum, then began to sing. "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me…"

He scowled again. "STOP SINGING!"

Her eyes got big and she shrugged innocently. "Okay, sheesh. Just trying to help."

"You're NOT."

"Well, don't cha?"

He looked even madder. "NO!"

"Oh, okay…" She held her fingers out, gazing thoughtfully at her hand. "…so you think I'm hot and Julie - Su isn't, but you'd still rather date her than me…"

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Finally. Yes. Er- wait! NO!"

The hunter set her hand back on the gem and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're really starting to confuse me."

Knuckles growled in fury, his entire face turning red and his fists shaking. He wasn't sure whether his ears were just ringing or if there was really steam shooting out. "RRAAAAAAGH, GO AWAY!" He jumped at the bat, waving his arms furiously.

"Geez, fine. I can tell when I'm not welcome." She waved her hand dismissively, rising into the air. "I'll leave you to sort things out."

"GET LOST!" He shouted.

She simply smiled.

* * *

YAAWN... it's 1:17 in the morning. I can't sleep. My Knuxie, Shadow, Itachi, and Orochimaru plushies are all... just... STARING at me! Er, uh, yeah, I mean, HOW'D YOU LIKE THE STORY? REWIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
